Coming Home
by greenovalfruit
Summary: Kelly arrives home from work and greets her partner with extreme enthusiasm. Written for the Fired challenge at tbj ladies :: femslash :: T/K :: Review please!


"I missed you." Kelly breathed hotly as Tracey's lips left hers to trail down her flushed neck to her collarbone. Between nips and kisses, Kelly could feel Tracey's smile against her skin.

"I missed you, too." she rumbled, her voice low and vibrating through Kelly's entire body. Her hands rubbed up and down none too gently either side of Kelly's waist, pushing her closer against the entrance wall. The blonde groaned and tugged at the hem of Tracey's cotton t-shirt in frustration, wanting to feel the warm skin beneath against her hands. But Tracey was slowly paralysing her with her lips and teeth, lifting one hand to unbutton her shirt and moving her mouth along to Kelly's creamy shoulder.

"Work is hideous without you." She managed to gasp before Tracey undid the last button and pulled Kelly's body from the wall to remove her shirt. The small brunette kissed her once, their tongues dancing together with need, before pulling her to the lounge. They didn't quite reach the sofa before Kelly collapsed with Tracey on top of her, licking her way down her chest. Kelly writhed against the carpet and moaned as Tracey scraped her teeth down her sternum. "How was your day?" Tracey sat up and grinned down at her prey, indicating her pale blue bra.

"Off." As Kelly arched up, reaching behind her to unclasp it, Tracey's eyes fluttered shut. She spoke just feeling Kelly beneath her and not watching as she removed the offending garment. "I cleared up 3 depositions and wrote you an opening statement for the Anthony trial." She opened her eyes and hummed with approval at the sight before her. Kelly smiled none too innocently at the brunette sitting on her hips and pulled her down into a bruising kiss.

"Well done you." She whispered in Tracey's ear, locating the bottom of Tracey's t-shirt and pulling it over her girlfriend's head with both hands. She moaned gently as Tracey's hands dropped and moved directly to her bare breasts, dragging thumbs over nipples and tracing fingers over sensitive skin. Her dark shiny curls slid gently over the swell of Kelly's breasts, combining with Tracey's hands to create incredibly complicated delicious patterns that were driving Kelly crazy. She struggled to breathe, let alone talk, but she managed a second question.

"When does your suspension end?" Tracey had already dropped her mouth to Kelly's right nipple and was skimming her tongue over the pebbled flesh, eliciting a near whimper from the supine blonde. She licked a path down the slope of her breast and up to the second peak, enclosing Kelly's other nipple entirely in her warm mouth. As her partner arched into her caress, Tracey quickly moved down to her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake.

"Next Thursday." Tracey stopped to dip her tongue into Kelly's navel, sliding her hands lightly along the smooth skin above her hips. She moved one hand away, scratching Kelly's stomach gently as she undid the two buttons of the dark slacks that were keeping her from her goal. As she pulled down the zip underneath slowly, Kelly groaned loudly in frustration.

"Fuck." Tracey looked at her curiously and grinned as Kelly ground into her touch with no inhibitions whatsoever. Tracey stalked up Kelly's body like a cat and came to rest with her legs either side of her girlfriend's stomach, their faces inches apart. Kelly quickly closed the space, kissing Tracey with such ferocity that the older woman laughed as they broke apart.

"What?" She smiled down at Kelly, dipping to kiss her bare shoulder. Kelly sighed deeply and growled as Tracey bit into the side of her neck.

"A whole week." Kelly lamented, shivering as Tracey worked her way back down towards her chest. She began to massage Kelly's right breast with one hand as she teased her left nipple with her teeth. Kelly was almost crying at the prospect of another seven days working without her partner, a fact not lost on Tracey. She looked up questioningly, licking her lips with hunger written plainly on her face. Kelly directed her gaze back to the ceiling, closing her eyes and concentrating on the movement of Tracey's hand on her breast.

"Dear God… Imagine if you'd been fired."


End file.
